Lion Tamer
by MyMojoSoDope
Summary: When Elizabeth Almonte returns to Mystic Falls and Damon is the first to greet her. Damon thinks he's found a new toy but he's in for a surprise. Damon's finally found his match. Damn/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have another story going but I keep thinking about this so I figured I get it all down. **

**A/N: I do not own Vampire Diaries. **

Elizabeth Almonte threw the rest of her bags into the back seat of her black GT and got into the driver's seat.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I'm leaving you Caleb." She looked up at him squinting her eyes against the sun.

Caleb growled baring his fangs as she yawned.

"If you're finished throwing your hissy fit I really need to get going."

He stepped away from the car and she drove off, past Miami Beach towards Mystic falls.

**1 day later**

Elizabeth pulled into the parking lot of Mystic Grill, and parked her car. She needed a drink after driving for almost 18 hours straight. She got out running her hand through her long black hair, ignoring the wolf whistles and the crowd that was congregating around her car.

"You'd think after 500 years the male species would have evolved in some way." She rolled her eyes and sat down at the bar.

It didn't take long for the bartender to notice her. "What can I get you?" He said smiling at her. She smiled back "Cherry Rum, please." A couple minutes later he set the drink down in front of her. "It's on the house." He said and winked at her.

She laughed to herself as he turned around. Elizabeth never had to compel people to do things for her she had a natural power.

Sipping her drink she turned around resting her elbows on the bar and looked around slowly.

There were a group of kids sitting in the middle of the grill discussing mitosis and meiosis. 'I'm glad I got that over with.' She thought to herself remembering all the years she spent in school because she had nothing better to do.

She noticed a couple sitting in a corner, their foreheads pressed together. "Don't do it." She mumbled. "He's going to break your heart and never look back."

"Ah, young love." Elizabeth looked over to see a man with pale skin, brown hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. "Beautiful isn't it?" He said flashing a smile at her.

She scoffed turning around and set her empty glass down. "If you enjoy breaking hearts, then yes it is very beautiful."

"Another drink for the pretty lady." He said gesturing to the bartender not taking his eyes off of her.

"I've never seen you here before. What brings you to Mystic Falls?" He questioned.

She smiled resting her head in the palm of her hand. "I'm hurt Mr. Salvatore, you don't remember me."

A confused look crossed his mind, but as soon as it appeared it was gone.

"Do I know you?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Not as well as I know you." She sipped her drink, feeling the frustration radiating off of him. She loved playing games with people, she always won.

**Damon**

I was beginning to grow irritated. This girl was playing with me and by the looks of it she was enjoying it.

My eyes scanned over her. She had long black hair, gold skin, and eyes to match. She was beautiful...

I was wracking my brain; surely I would have remembered her. Then again I have been with many women.

"I'm sorry; I think you may have me confused with someone else." I said calmly.

"No, how could I forget someone as dashing as you?" She giggled rubbing her finger against the rim of her glass. "And how could I ever forget the man who was in love with my best friend."

I just stared at her, baffled. My irritation was growing. What the hell was she talking about? She must be crazy.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as she stood up. "I'm really sorry to cut this short, but I've got to go. It was wonderful seeing you Damon. "

She leaned down and kissed my cheek, and I watched her walk away; her hips swinging provocatively.

She was messing with me; I got up reaching the door as she walked out watching her get into her car.

I decided to head home and talk to Stefan. I needed to figure out who this girl was.

**So what do you thing? Any suggestions? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Vampire Diaries, Just my own characters.  
Enjoy **

**Thank you xoxobianca13, DamonFan13, and XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX for being my first reviewers :3 this chapter is for you guys**

"So let me get this straight." Stefan said watching his brother pace back and forth. "This girl you met at the grill claims to know you, but you have never seen her before in your life."

"Yes." Damn cried, exasperated; throwing his hands in the air. "I know I've been with a lot of women."

"Psh, that's the understatement of the year." Elena mumbled. Stefan covered his mouth trying not to laugh.

Damon just glared at them. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure I would have remembered her, she was hot."

Elena rolled her eyes. "What else did she say to you?"

"She said that I was in love with her best friend."

They were all quiet for a moment.

"Damon you've been in love?" Stefan teased breaking the silence.

"Damon you've been in love?" Damon mimicked. "No, you idiot, I don't fall in love." He sat on the sofa across from him.

Stefan laughed. "Common the first time someone actually beats you at your own game and you expect me not to give you a hard time?"

Damon opened his mouth to retort but Elena cut him off.

"Katherine"

"What?" Both boys questioned, looking at her.

"Katherine, she's the only person you were ever in love with." She stated.

"I was never in love with her."

"Yes, but she made you believe you were. Was this girl a vampire?"

"I don't know..."

"I thought vampires could detect other vampires?"

"They can." Stefan said.

"I just wasn't paying attention." Damon muttered.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you're going to see her again so just try to use your head."

"I always use my head, just not the one you're referring to." He smirked.

"Gross." Elena turned around heading for the door.

"We're going out for dinner. Try not to get in to much trouble." Stefan said grabbing his jacket and walking out the door.

Damon rolled his eyes and went to poor himself a drink.

**(Later that night)**

Elizabeth drove up the driveway to her estate. It was your typical Victorian home with pillars framing the front of the house. The front door was made of a dark wood, the house was painted white, and the windows were trimmed in black. Over the years she wasn't home she had a housekeeper come to keep the house looking pristine.

Dropping the rest of her bags on the foyer floor, Elizabeth went around the house pulling off the plastic that covered the furniture and paintings.

"I guess I'll have to find someone to hang those for me." She mumbled to herself.

The house was the exact same way it had been when she lived there in the 1800s.

She ran her hand across the wall; she had ripped off all the dreadful flower patterned wall paper years ago and painted them. All the furniture had been shipped from her Victorian home in London. It was old and dusty but it felt like home and was beautiful.

She walked up the grand stairs and entered the library, and threw herself onto the couch, looking around. Her father's rosewood desk was in the back of the room. The only painting she had left up was a portrait of her family; her mother, father and older brother was hung above it.

Elizabeth was the spitting image of her mother but had her father's golden eyes, and her brother looked like an angel. He was tall, over 6ft with sunshine gold hair and deep blue eyes just like her father.

She sighed rolling onto her back putting her arm over her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Damon**

Damon walked down the stairs to the 'basement' and headed towards the tomb Katherine was in.

He pushed the door of the tomb opened and stood in front waiting.

"What a surprise, I didn't expect you to come visit me." Katherine said appearing in front of him.

"Who would want to visit you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Come now Damon, don't be such a sourpuss. You're the first visitor I've had in months. "She smiled leaning against the wall.

"I need some information from you."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"When we first met, you had a friend."

"I had many friends Damon, be specific."

"You're best friend. She has long black hair and gold eyes."

She raised her eyebrows. "Yes I remember."

"So?"

"So what?" She questioned crossing her arms.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know if I should tell you. It seems she doesn't want you to know who she is." She smiled up at him pushing herself off the wall.

Damon growled.

"Oooh someone's cranky. Did she get under your skin? She's very good at that as you can tell." Katherine laughed.

"Who is she?" He demanded.

"Do you really expect me to tell you? She is my best friend after all."

"I don't even know why I bothered coming down here." He said mainly to himself and started closing the tomb.

"Be careful Damon." Katherine warned. "She's worse than me."

**(: What do you all think?**


End file.
